Where the past hides (ESP)
by Aqua Are
Summary: Tras la confrontación final entre Grindelwald y Dumbledore este se encuentra necesitando algo de tranquilidad y soledad y se interna en los bosques de Bulgaria. Allí encontrará a alguien especial que resultará ser la sorpresa más grande que jamás ha tenido. No slash.


**Título: **Where the past hides (Donde se esconde el pasado).

**Universo:** Harry Potter.

**Situación temporal: **1945, justo después de la derrota de Grindelwald.

**Clasificación: **Todos los públicos.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

**Autora: **Aqua Äre.

Esta es una pequeña idea que llevaba tiempo rondándome la cabeza. La empecé hace mucho, con la intención de hacerlo un one-shot, pero no la terminé. Y teniendo en cuenta que llevo bastantes a medias y que debería darle caña a esto de escribir, decidí empezar por terminar aquellas historias que eran más cortas o me llevarían menos tiempo. Esta es una de ellas, la otra es **Yo no fui**, que con suerte terminaré esta misma semana. Después de eso, siento decir que no voy a retomar inmediatamente **Los fabricantes de varitas**, he llegado a la conclusión de que me faltan muchos cabos por atar así que se quedará pausada durante un tiempo. En cuanto a lo que voy a publicar a continuación, probablemente sea otra historia que también tengo empezada pero mucho más desarrollada, de temática de viaje en el tiempo y con dos parejas principales, una slash que adoro y que siento que no tiene tanta atención como me gustaría (Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy). Atentos al último capítulo de **Yo no fui** de esta semana para más detalles. Como regalito, la página de **hueco-mundo**, el artista responsable de la portada de la historia (hueco-mundo . deviantart. / art/Dumbledore-and-Fawkes-204156342). A la dirección le falta el com detrás del punto del deviantart así que no os olvidéis de añadirlo!

Espero que os guste! (Por cierto, si queréis una traducción de las canciones, avisadme y la subo. No son de ningún artista, las escribí especialmente y ahora mismo estoy un poco vaga xDD). Besos!

* * *

**Where the past hides**

En un solitario bosque de Bulgaria la nieve continúa cayendo incansablemente, de la misma manera que ha venido haciendo durante tres interminables semanas. No es una ocurrencia extraña pero tampoco horrorosa, y a nadie le importaría aunque lo fuera. Corre el año 1945 y la noticia de que Gellert Grindelwald ha sido derrotado recorre cada rincón de la comunidad mágica búlgara y se expande al resto del mundo. Años de terror terminan por fin y la excitación y la alegría son tantas que ni siquiera la tormenta de nieve más terrible de la historia podría apagar los ánimos.

Magos y brujas de todo el país vuelven a sus casas tras el exilio involuntario al que la guerra les había obligado a recurrir, familias separadas vuelven a reunirse, pueblos destrozados empiezan a resurgir de nuevo a la luz del entusiasmo de sus habitantes y viejos magos viajan de casa en casa anunciando a sus vecinos que por fin han recuperado su libertad y su magia.

Entre los árboles del bosque, sin embargo, las risas y los gritos de alegría no se oían y lo único que a primera vista parecía fuera de lugar es una figura alta y solitaria, que paseaba lentamente entre la nieve, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo o simplemente no le importara cuanto pueda pasar en un paraje tan remotamente alejado de cualquier asentamiento, muggle o mágico. La figura estaba cubierta por una túnica del color del cielo cuando amanece, con adornos dorados y blancos y una capa del mismo color que la haría desaparecer entre la nieve de no ser por la espesa mata de pelo rojo como el fuego que le colgaba hasta la cintura. Allí, en Bulgaria, donde la mayoría de la gente lucía un pelo negro azabache o rubio platino, Albus Dumbledore destacaba de la misma manera que un mago lo haría vestido a la manera muggle en el centro de Londres. Incluso cuando no había nadie presente para verlo.

Su expresión, que no había cambiado desde que había puesto por primera vez un pie en el bosque, era pensativa y el viejo mago no parecía hacer caso alguno de sus alrededores como no fuera para cambiar su rumbo su estaba a punto de chocarse con un árbol.

Debería estar alegre, jubilante, pletórico por su victoria sobre Grindelwald, y sin embargo solo era capaz de sentir apatía e, incluso, tristeza. Hacía años que había aceptado que su amigo de la juventud no era un hombre dedicado al bien pero no podía evitar sentir como una parte de sí mismo le recriminaba no haberse cambiado de bando y haberse puesto de su parte. "_¡Es Gellert, Albus! ¡Gellert!_", le decía esa parte de sí mismo que trataba de convencerle de seguir sus propios consejos y perseguir el amor.

_Amor_. Ese amor que había perdido la misma tarde que Ariana había muerto. "_Tú no sientes amor, Albus, solo ambición y pasión. Y ya sabemos a dónde te condujeron estas la última vez que las perseguiste_", le decía esa otra parte de su mente que hablaba con una voz sospechosamente parecida al tono grave y sarcástico de su hermano Aberforth. Y Dumbledore seguía andando por el bosque, tratando de conciliar cada porcentaje de su alma con los demás y de ignorar ese vacío que imploraba por algo que ya nunca más iba a tener.

Puede que hubieran pasado minutos o simple horas pero al cabo de un tiempo el mago llegó a la orilla de un lago cuyas aguas congeladas reflejaban el poco sol que todavía quedaba en el cielo. Juzgando ese lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro, Dumbledore adivinó una roca medianamente plana unos cuantos metros más allá y, tras librarla de nueve con un movimiento distraído de su mano, se sentó en ella y dejó su mente vagar. La nieve seguía cayendo y la tranquilidad era tan absoluta y sus pensamientos tan profundos que tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta de que había un cierto elemento discordante en todo aquel escenario. Alguien estaba cantando.

–_All this running is hard and it's fast as it can but it keeps getting us nowhere. So tell me where we're heading so that I can stop running and start walking alongside you. Because nothing matters if we don't know where to go, baby. A goal and a start is all I need to forget everything that's not you._

La voz era suave y dulce y, aunque silbaba con el aire y jugaba con los copos de nieve como un niño travieso, era obvio que no era voz de mujer. Tenía justo el toque perfecto de gravedad y fuerza. "_Un hombre, pues_", pensó Dumbledore, no haciendo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse y buscar su fuente. El mago simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que la melodía lo envolviera y disipase cualquier pensamiento que todavía podía quedar en su mente, planeando disfrutar de la música todo lo que durara.

–_Tell me, world, where have the Heavens hidden. Tell me so we can pursue them. If we have to chose a goal, better it be one that makes us happy. Till then, love, let me accompany you for forever on days to be. Let me be your shield so nothing never makes you wary. I'll never be able to cease walking, to forger the path we have chosen._

La nieve seguía cayendo a su alrededor pero nada existía para el viejo mago más que la voz que acariciaba el viento y el viento mismo, ambos trabajando en equipo en la tarea de hacer que Dumbledore olvidase hasta su propio nombre. Y si sus ojos cerrados y su apariencia de relajación absoluta eran prueba alguna, lo estaban consiguiendo.

–_That way, that said, I hope you never let me be on my own. Never let me drown in the rain nor burn with the sun. Show me you don't fear anymore the thought of drowning in your own._

Con las últimas notas de la dulce melodía, Dumbledore permitió que sus ojos se abrieran y, por primera vez desde que había llegado al lago congelado, lo recorrió con la mirada y admiró su belleza. Atrapado en la emoción del momento, le costó un momento más que normalmente advertir el pequeño punto de color en una de las márgenes del lago. Probablemente el dueño de la voz que, como Dumbledore, no parecía por el momento interesado en hace nada más que quedarse quieto y admirar el paisaje. Tras unos cuantos minutos más de contemplación, el mago decidió que era lo sufucientemente tarde como para ser hora de volver.

Tranquilamente, se levantó de la piedra en un movimiento que para nada revelaba sus 52 años y se sacudió las ropas de la nieve que les hubiera caído. En acto reflejo, el mago volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la orilla para descubrir que la figura había desaparecido.

En el camino de vuelta, sin embargo, algo más capturó su atención. Y es que el torbellino de pensamientos, ideas, sentimientos y remordimientos que había plagado su mente desde hacía semanas había desaparecido. No del todo, claro está, pero Dumbledore se sentía más en paz en aquellos momentos de lo que se había sentido en años.

Pensativamente, consideró la idea de volver al lago al día siguiente y comprobar si el misterioso cantante seguía allí. Ya que no para darle las gracias por la claridad de mente, al menos para volver a disfrutar de la placentera música.

* * *

Dumbledore continuó acudiendo al lago día tras día después de aquella primera vez, y en todas las ocasiones, el misterioso cantante se hallaba allí. A veces llegaba antes que él, a veces cuando estaba a mitad de la canción y a veces casi al final, pero siempre captaba aunque fuera un pequeño vistazo de él y disfrutaba de las notas. Las canciones variaban de temática pero siempre hablaban de sentimientos, a veces alegres y a veces tristes, a veces de amistad y otras de amor, de viajes sin final y carreras contra corriente, contra el mismo tiempo. Dumbledore, después de los acontecimientos que tan recientemente habían sucedido, no podía evitar dejarse llevar por la fuerza y la gentileza de esa música tan simple y que, al mismo tiempo, tan mágica parecía.

Dos semanas y media después de la primera canción, Dumbledore se encontraba como todos los días sentado en la piedra a la orilla del lago, esperando pacientemente a que el misterioso cantante comenzara su concierto diario. Cierta parte de su mente se preguntaba si por una vez había llegado demasiado tarde pero un rápido vistazo al cielo le convenció de que todavía era pronto y que no había razón por la cual no pudiera disfrutar del paisaje mientras esperaba.

Unas pisadas en la nieve a su espalda le advirtieron, sin embargo, de que no estaba tan solo como creía y, que si bien él no había ido a buscar al músico, había definitivamente muchas posibilidades de que este lo hubiera buscado a él en su lugar.

–Siempre pensé que serías tú el que vendría a buscarme, ¿sabes? –dijo una voz detrás de él–. Pero supongo que la curiosidad ha podido conmigo.

Juzgando que siempre es mejor mantener una conversación de frente que con alguien a tus espaldas, Dumbledore se levantó y dirigió su mirada hacia la voz. El misterioso cantante era un hombre joven, aproximadamente en sus treinta, de pelo marrón claro, corto hasta la barbilla y suelto en pequeños mechones ondulados. Vestía una casaca de color granate con adornos dorados, unas botas de tacón alto hasta las rodillas y se cubría con una capa negra y pesada. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con diversión.

–La curiosidad es un potente enemigo –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

–Entonces me temo que he de aceptar que he perdido la batalla –respondió el desconocido con una corta carcajada–. Espero, sin embargo, ser capaz de ganar la guerra a la larga.

–Si algo me han enseñado los años y la experiencia es que la curiosidad vence nuestras batallas más a menudo de lo que acepta sus derrotas.

El desconocido volvió a reír. Disfrutando de ese silencio que no está cubierto de tensión sino de amigable compañía, ambos tardaron un rato en volver a hablar.

–Debo decir que pocas veces he oído voces con mayor emoción. Y pocas veces lo he hecho en un claro perdido en mitad de un bosque -dijo Dumbledore primero, una pregunta implícita en sus palabras.

–Y yo pocas veces me he encontrado a alguien en este claro perdido en mitad del bosque –dijo el hombre. Unos segundos después, extendió su mano–. Mi nombre es Fawkes. Encantado.

–Llámame Albus, Fawkes –se presentó él, estrechándole la mano extendida.

–Dumbledore –no era una pregunta.

–Sí.

El silencio volvió a caer entre los dos, ambos ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos. Nevaba insistentemente, como si los cielos no estuvieran contentos con el grosor de la capa de nieve ya existente. El conjunto de los copos con la vista del lago le daba un ambiente entre desolado y salvaje al momento. Un oasis perdido en el tiempo.

–¿Es diferente ahora?

–¿Hum? –preguntó Dumbledore, saliendo del trance.

–El mundo, Bulgaria más allá de este bosque. ¿Es diferente ahora que Grindelwald ya no está?

–Supongo que sí –fue la respuesta después de unos minutos de silencio–. No me atrevería a decir si es mejor o peor, pero es ciertamente diferente. Puede que poco, pero estoy convencido de que la diferencia se irá haciendo mayor con el paso del tiempo.

–Optimista, ¿eh? –dijo Fawkes, claramente divertido.

–Indudablemente –sonrió Dumbledore–. Siempre he encontrado que el optimismo es un factor importante en lo que pasa en el mundo y a menudo nos afecta más de lo que creemos. Si pensamos que todo está perdido de antemano entonces no nos esforzamos y, al final, no conseguimos nada, habríamos perdido la batalla antes de empezar. Si, por el contrario, mantenemos una mente abierta, las posibilidades son tantas como logremos imaginar, siempre que mantengamos la realidad a plena vista.

Fawkes trató de evitar la risa mordiéndose el labio pero el esfuerzo le desbordó y acabó doblándose con la fuerza de las carcajadas mientras Dumbledore se limitaba a contemplarlo todavía sonriendo.

–Optimista y además, filósofo. No hay mejor combinación.

De nuevo calmado, aunque todavía temblando ligeramente por el ataque de risa, Fawkes se acercó a la roca en la que antes se había encontrado Dumbledore sentado y se dejó caer en ella, haciendo una seña al otro mago para que se le uniera. Este observó que si bien de lejos sus rasgos parecían finos, de cerca eran fuertes y aunque no hubiera cicatrices visibles el hombre que tenía delante también había pasado por tiempos duros.

–Es tranquilo este claro.

Dumbledore asintió.

–Es por eso que vengo aquí a cantar. Aquí no hay nadie que se entrometa, ya que nadie sabe que está aquí. Este bosque está lo suficientemente alejado como para que a nadie le apetezca venir a dar un paseo, eliminando la posibilidad de ser molestado.

–Ah, sí, la soledad –dijo Dumbledore–. ¿Asumo entonces que no eres un gran admirador de los grandes grupos de gente?

–No especialmente, aunque ese también parece ser tu caso.

–Muy cierto –concedió Dumbledore.

–¿Sabes? No eres para nada como yo me imaginaba que serías –dijo Fawkes de repente.

–¿Oh? ¿Y cómo me imaginabas que sería? –preguntó curioso Dumbledore.

–Bueno, las veces que he oído hablar de tus hazañas te pintaban como alguien serio y amenazante, que con solo estar en su presencia sientes su poder. Y, sin ofender, pareces más bien un mago excéntrico que cualquier otra cosa.

–Ah, sí –rió–. Sí, suelo dar esa impresión. Me lo suelen decir a veces, pero la opinión general no parece cambiar. ¿Quiere eso decir que te he decepcionado?

–En absoluto, me gusta más el resultado final –dijo seriamente Fawkes.

Dumbledore se permitió una sonrisa privada antes de retomar su silencio. Ninguno volvió a hablar en lo que quedaba de tarde y, a una hora o dos de estar juntos, Fawkes empezó a cantar con los ojos cerrados, ignorando la presencia de Dumbledore junto a él.

Ambos magos volvieron a encontrarse en las siguientes dos semanas, en las cuales a veces hablaban, otras daban paseos alrededor del lago y otras simplemente se sentaban en silencio. A veces, Dumbledore le contaba a Fawkes sobre Hogwarts y sus alrededores, sus estudiantes y los demás profesores del colegio. A veces, Fawkes le devolvía el favor con pequeños fragmentos de información de sí mismo.

–Yo vivo en este mismo bosque, adentrándote unos dos kilómetros más o menos. Me gustan los árboles –dijo una vez.

En otra ocasión confesó que no tenía familia desde hace mucho y Dumbledore, consciente de que a veces ciertos temas es mejor dejarlos en sombras, le pidió que cantara de nuevo.

Cuando finalmente las dos semanas llegaron a su fin, Dumbledore se dirigió de nuevo al bosque por última vez para despedirse de Fawkes. Fawkes ya se encontraba allí, esperándolo, y nada más verle su expresión se volvió seria.

–No vas a volver a venir, ¿cierto?

–No, este es el último día que puedo permanecer en el país –confirmó Dumbledore–. Por mucho que quisiera permanecer aquí, sigo siendo el director de Hogwarts y es mi responsabilidad estar presente en el colegio. No puedo faltar más días o Minerva vendrá a recogerme de la oreja.

La sonrisa con la que respondió Fawkes era amarga pero Dumbledore lo entendía. La paz del bosque y la misma presencia de su más reciente amigo era algo que también lamentaba perder. Y algo le decía que una vez saliera de Bulgaria nunca lo volvería a encontrar.

Fawkes pareció entonces tomar una decisión porque cogió aire y lo soltó formando una sonrisa que hasta entonces Dumbledore había visto en poca gente. Era una mezcla entre tristeza, cabezonería y cariño.

–Déjame darte un regalo entonces. Y si puedes, me gustaría que vinieras al menos mañana para despedirte.

Dumbledore asintió. Era incapaz de negar que se había enamorado del pequeño lago en medio del bosque.

–En cuanto a lo que me gustaría regalarte... es una canción nueva. La acabé ayer y esperaba que hoy pudieras oírla.

El tono en que lo dijo dejó entrever que obviamente no había esperado que esa canción fuera la última. En silencio, Dumbledore se sentó en la roca que para entonces se había convertido en su punto de encuentro mutuo, y esperó pacientemente a que Fawkes se le uniera y empezara a cantar.

De nuevo, Dumbledore cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

–_Flying, in the big black sky; shining, in the clear view of the sun. We are those who fly to heaven; hoping, to get even with God. Running, when the stars start to fall; hoping, for something more than a dream, reality we want to conquer, conquer and shape as wishes for all. And we let the clouds cover us, as we entwine our wings with our love, and we let the birds guide us, 'cause we know we're the young ones. Who are we, really? Who will let us live? We're waiting with impatience, our moment has begun. And we sing with the voices of the wind, and we laugh with the rays of the sun. Come and join us, come, we won't let you fall._

El ritmo era lento y dulce, como una caricia, y las notas subían y bajaban como si las hubieran encantado de aquella manera. Parecían vivas. Y como con todas aquellas anteriores veces en que había oído cantar a Fawkes, le pareció que lo que sentía le traspasaba. Su regalo eran más que palabras y notas musicales, sus propios sentimientos eran un obsequio.

* * *

Al día siguiente Dumbledore se levantó temprano y se dirigió al lago. Se apareció en la linde del bosque pocos minutos antes del amanecer y se quedó esperando. Fawkes no le había pedido que apareciera a una hora determinada pero algo le decía que ese era el momento apropiado. Dos minutos más tarde el sol empezó a salir y Dumbledore vislumbró una silueta que aparecía y desaparecía de la vista en el cielo, cruzándose con los rayos del sol de manera que hacía difícil mantener la mirada en ella. Cuando empezó a descender y se acercó a él, Dumbledore tomó aliento de la sorpresa. Era un fénix.

Nunca había visto una criatura tan hermosa, ni tan digna. Movía las alas con una gracia inherente y estas parecían tan poderosas que daban la impresión de poder formar un torbellino. El animal se posó en el suelo frente a él, levantando la cola para no arrastrarla, y lo miró a los ojos. Los suyos eran de un color oscuro casi negro, profundos y familiares.

–¿Fawkes? –preguntó Dumbledore sin pretenderlo.

El ave emitió un gorjeo divertido que se expandió por el aire y el viejo mago sonrió. No sabía mucho de fénixes pero tenía la impresión de que eran criaturas demasiado peculiares como para que nadie supiera demasiado sobre ellas.

–De modo que has conseguido engañarme hasta ahora, ¿eh? –dijo con cariño y no poca admiración–. Eres una criatura fascinante.

Fawkes gorjeó de nuevo y con un pequeño salto y un aleteo se le subió a la rodilla y le dio con el pico en las gafas. Era bastante obvio que no había venido a decir adiós. Y Dumbledore descubrió que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Tal vez algo de compañía era precisamente lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

–Bueno, si crees que Escocia es un lugar apropiado para vivir, no me importa que me acompañes. Debo decir, que estoy seguro de que vas a enamorarte de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore se irguió y el fénix lo siguió, posándose en su hombro y soltando un trino al aire de felicidad. El mago se sacó un pequeño reloj cascado del bolsillo y se lo enseñó. Fawkes lo miró y pareció asentir levemente. Un instante después, ambos habían desaparecido.

_FIN._


End file.
